


The Return of the Real Shiro

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, from where ever, shallura hugs, shiro returns, the real shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: The real Shiro returns to the castle and finds a man with HIS face pretending to be HIM.In his search to find a paladin he runs into Allura and he's so relieved because that last he heard from her she was screaming in pain.Now, he has to explain that he is the real Shiro not that phony walking around the castle.





	The Return of the Real Shiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Braincoins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/gifts).



The castle alarms were blaring all around Allura as she ran down the hall with her staff in hand. There was an intruder in the castle, but no one was going to break into her home and get away with it, she thought.

At the sound of footsteps running towards her slowed and she decided to hide in an alcove. She pressed herself against the wall to wait and see if it was the intruder running towards her. With a deep and steadying breath she dropped into a squat and angled the staff to attack. All the paladins were in uniform and Coran was wearing Altean clothing. She should be able to identify the runner easily as soon as she saw him or her.

When a tall figure dressed in all black come into view she thought, “Not one of mine,” and swung her staff with all her strength. She felt the staff make contact with the intruder’s chest and pushed him into the wall behind them. “Who are you,” she shouted just before she saw a familiar pair of grey eyes accompanied by a shock of white hair. Shiro? The look shock and relief in his’s eyes kept her immobile and silent. What was he doing dressed like this? She thought he was checking on the lions?

“Allura,” he breathed as he pushed aside her staff and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

“Shiro?” He hadn’t shown her this much affection since before his disappearance. Back when they would stay up almost the entire night talking about nothing and everything. Back when they sought each other out for advice, comfort, and easy company. Back when he looked at her like she was the brightest star in the whole galaxy. She felt him nuzzle into her hair and was soon surrounded by his warm and rich scent. Without thinking she circled her arms around his waist and just breathed him in. She missed this, she thought and she hoped that it would never end, but why? What brought this on? Was it the alarm? Did it trigger him into experiencing a flash back?

Shiro pulled himself away, but he kept his hands on her shoulders. As his eyes searched her from head to toe she did the same. He appeared to be lucid. So, he wasn’t having a flash back. She noticed that his hair was longer than his usual cropped cut but not by much. Odd, she thought. He had some stubble on his cheeks that she could have sworn wasn’t there this morning at breakfast. Very odd, she thought, but strangest of all was the all black outfit she knew for a fact he wasn’t wearing when the alarms started. He wore a long black coat with a large hood and had gray fabric wrapped around his forearms. When did he change into these clothes?

“You’re okay? Zarkon… his witch… the-they didn’t hurt you? You’re okay,” he said and pulled her against. Her arms circled him and she leaned on his chest as she tried to take in his words over the alarms.

“Zarkon? Shiro, are you okay? Why are you dressed like this?” She asked and leaned back to look into his eyes.

He looked down at his clothes and then looked around the hall. “I need to speak with you in private. Right away. There’s someone here that shouldn’t be.”

Allura let Shiro take her hand and pull her into a closet down the hall. “We’re supposed to be finding the intruder, Shiro. You said you would check on the lions and you were wearing your Paladin suit earlier not… this,” she motioned to his outfit

“Allura, I am the intruder. I just found the castle and broke in. I tripped the alarms, like I knew I would but when I went looking for you all I found a man that looked like me. He was running down to the lions with Keith, so I went the other way hoping to find another paladin,” he said. His brows knitted together in frustration and Allura found herself struggling to keep up.

“Another man that looked like you? Shir-“

“The man who’s been here with you ever since the fight with Zarkon is not me. That man somehow has my face, my voice, but he isn’t me. I just got here. The last time I saw you we were all fighting Zarkon. I heard you screaming, Allura. I thought, I thought I had lost you,” he said with a soft caress to her cheek.

Sadness then relief flashed in his eyes. He looked so sincere, she thought, but then where was he this whole time? Please don’t let this be a Shiro from another reality, she prayed to the stars. “Were you captured by the Galra after that fight?” she asked.

Shiro shook his head as his hand stilled and dropped down to her shoulder. “My lion, she appeared in the astral plain with me. She chose me over Zarkon and attacked him. I must have blackout because when I woke up I was on a planet I’ve never been to. I think she teleported me away from the fight. I’ve been trying to get back to you ever since,” he said.

Not once did he break eye contact with her. She watched him as he silently begged for her to believe him and she did. She felt it in her gut. This was Shiro, The Black Paladin. The other was an imposter and she won’t let him stand in Shiro’s place any longer. “Okay, Shiro, I believe you, but we’ll have to be smart about this. The team will want to question the two of you and we’ll let them do so,” she said as she removed her bangles and placed them on his wrists. Allura closed her eyes and focused her quintessence onto the bangles. With a soft hum they clinked together as they brought his wrists together before him.

Shiro looked up at her in surprise. “Is this really nessessary princess?”

With a nod and a smile she said, “It’s only for a short while. I’ll remove them once the two of you are questioned. Besides, I’ve always wanted to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read!  
> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think about the whole clone Shiro theory!


End file.
